


The accident

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Sam knew having a threesome with Bucky was a bad idea from the starts, now, how could he look at his friend in the eyes again?





	The accident

They were walking in silence. Same building, different floor. Sam would have given everything not to be near Bucky right now.

He would never be able to look at him again.

Bucky opens the door and hold it for him. He wants to say “thank you” like his Ma’ taught him, because he is a polite man, but he can’t. And he doesn’t want to think about his Ma’ right now. She can’t be associated in his mind with the situation.

The elevator is the final step before they parts ways, he just have to hold on a little. Silently, the door open on his floor and Sam hearts is doing the conga inside.

“ _Goodnight Sam_ ” he hears Bucky say behind him as he steps out.

He freezes.

He can’t turn, he can’t take a step forward. “ _Goodnight Sam?_ ” he echoes in his head. Who say that? Who can say something like this after what happened? He can almost feel it again, so warm.

He lets the door close themselves behind him, breath deep, grabs his keys to hide in his apartment. “ _It’s okay. You’re safe now_ ” he thinks, like he had just avoided death itself. He knows he is way too dramatic but he would feel way better if they could have excuse “it” thanks to alcohol or any kind of substances. No, they can't, they were all sober.

He shouldn’t have say yes.

But he wanted to try, and Bucky was involved so he made the mistake of playing the game. She was so enthusiastic and so charming.

Now, even under the quick hot shower, he couldn’t calm himself. His treacherous body had the balls (pun intended) to be hard again.

He hoped that a good night would help him, let him add some perspective, except he didn’t slept. He couldn’t. It was almost a relief when his phone started vibrating next to him.

“ _Yeah?”_ he greets, voice soft.

“ _Going for a run, wanna come?”_

Sam evaluated the chance for Bucky to be here but he wasn’t a morning person and, surely, he would want to sleep after a night…eventful like that.

“ _Call you back when I’m ready_ ” he says before hanging up.

Truth to be told, he didn’t want to run but he couldn’t stay at home with his own thoughts. It was better than doing nothing so he got ready, called Steve and met him in front of the building.

“ _Wow, rough night_?” the blond asks when he sees him. He smiles. Sam is getting paranoid, wondering if he “ _knows_ ” about what happened, if Bucky told him. All Sam can do, is quickly raise his eyebrows, pass a hand on his face and start walking.

 

The run was a good idea, finally.

Sam took the entire night and stomped a big red “accident” on it. Everything was an accident, that’s all. EVERYTHING.

He was feeling better and Steve noticed.

_“You sure you alright? You seemed kind of out of it earlier. Did the night with Bucky gone wrong?”_

_“No, everything is fine, it was fine, I am fine, is he fine?”_

Steve looks at him curiously, making Sam hot under his gaze.

“ _I guess…you can talk to me if something happened you know that?”_

Sam’s reflex is to say “ _of course_ ” yet, that’s would be dishonest. He can be better than that. He can talk for once.

“ _Riley and me, we were close. You know that. Sometimes…it was kind of weird, we never…had sex and at that time, I thought I knew I wasn't exactly straight but still, I couldn't say anything or risk it really by trying "something"_ ”

Steve smiles, Sam doesn’t know if he is surprised at the admission.

“ _You never explicitly said anything about your sexuality. I felt like you didn’t only like women but, I didn’t want to assume. Thank you for telling me this. So what is the problem here? Because you know It doesn’t change how I see you right_?”

 _“Yeah, yeah, it’s just…this is not a side I had real opportunities to explore, uh, fully. I mean, I have kissed men but never goes full…you know_ ”

“ _Yeah, I can understand that, is that something you want now?”_

Steve is patient, careful, not wanting to scares Sam and bring something he isn’t ready to discuss.

“ _I didn’t thought about it until…recently. I had…how can I say this, a kind of gay accident…”_

“ _A gay accident?”_ Steve repeats, eyebrow near his hair and a soft chuckle.

 _“Nevermind, just forget it_ ”

“ _Come on Sam, did you fall on a dick or something? How can you have a “gay accident”?”_

 Sam rolls his eyes, shrug. Doesn't want to laugh at the imagery.

“ _Maybe you should just find a cute man and have sex with him, decide for yourself if it’s something you want to have more in the future_ ”

He nods, he knows he should do it, regardless of what happened with Bucky. Yeah, definitely, he needs to have sex with a man.

 

Once back to the building, they separate to take their shower but meet again soon after, at Steve’s. Natasha is here but not Bucky, Sam is relieved.

The subject is brought once more and Sam ask for Natasha’s expertise on the matter.

“ _Nat, how was it for you to understand that you were pansexual?”_

She smiles, is thoughtful for a moment, drinking her tea.

_“I didn’t know who I was supposed to be attracted to when I was younger. Attraction was a weapon to me so I thought I should be able to use it on anybody no matter their gender. It’s only in my late teen that I realized what it meant to me. It wasn’t a crisis, just a “yeah, it make sense” kind of moment”_

They are deep in their conversation, Steve providing stories of people he knew back then. Sam doesn’t miss that none of them involve his other best friend.

He doesn’t register the front door opening, the same best friend coming back from is errands.

“ _So, Sam_ ” continues Natasha without a care in the world “ _if you want me to introduce you to handsome and non-too-weird men, give me your type. There’s that cute Colombian in my yoga class, you could work on your flexibility together_ ”

Her proposition makes Steve and Sam laugh.

 _“Oh I’m sure I would be a good student_ ” Sam adds, laughing again as he finally notices Bucky against the living room door.

“ _What are you talking about?”_ he asks to all three of them.

Sam can’t look him in the eye, for some raison, he grabs his mug to appears more busy than he is.

“ _We want to find a cutie for Sam, so far we have Eduard from Nat’ yoga class, Michael from Starbucks and maybe Drax_ ” answers Steve beaming.

“ _Too bad Killmonger is a baddy and in prison, he is good looking_ ” thinks Natasha out loud.

“ _Oh hell no, T’Challa would kill me and I can’t date Drax, I want someone who is at least living on hearth, come on_ ” argue Sam imagining the alien in a domestic setting. Making him diner, meeting his Ma'. So weird.

“ _A man_ ” repeat Bucky in a tone Sam can’t interpret.

“ _Yeah, I want to explore my bisexuality_ ” he blurts, still not looking at him.

“ _Oh? And what had prompt that?”_ Bucky question. And Sam knows this is a loaded question. He can feel two burning holes in his skull.

“ _No one cares_ ” cuts Natasha rolling her head “ _Do you have nice guys who love guys and who would make Sam happy? That’s all we need to know Barnes_ ”

“ _No_ ” he answers a little harshly before going in the kitchen.

Steve shrugs continues as if nothing was weird “ _Tony must know a lot of rich men_ ”

 _“Yeah but do YOU trust Tony to find you a partner?”_ quickly adds Sam with a smirk

“ _Touché_ ”

 

Sam doesn’t avoid Bucky, it’s just the pure hazard that make them not being in the same room alone for five days.

Sometimes, Sam had the nagging feeling of being observed but with his line of work, that could meant all and nothing at the same time so he tries not to think about it too much. However, he couldn’t miss the look Bucky was sending him more and more. Sam thought it was something like “who do you think you are?” look but how could he be sure with Bucky?

He didn’t even know what he could have done to piss off the man, recently.

 

“ _Come on man, just admit it, that was totally a lucky shot_!” Sam said to Bucky during the debriefing of their mission a few days latter.

During the fight, Bucky had found a way of killing too weird demon-dogs by firing at Steve’s side-shield, the bullets being deviated directly into the demons each running to Sam from a side.

 _“I can do it too_ ” Clint was saying pointedly.

 _“Lucky or not, that was impressive Bucky_ ” tries to cheer Steve.

 “ _Nah, you’all are tripping, he didn’t even shot the center or the shield, if was the tiny side Steve, look at it, this is too tiny. I think he wanted to shoot the Invoker and missed, that was totally an accident_ ” argue Sam waving his hand at this nonsense.

Bucky stand up, looking at Sam right in the eyes.

“ _I do nothing “by accident”_ ” he says.

Sam feels a chill in his body. Goosebumps. The tone, the look Bucky gave him…was that still about the demons? The other man raised his eyebrows to convey “ _you better believe it pal_ ”. Sam gulped.

Bucky was out and before Sam could think really clearly, he was following him.

They passed other agents, Bucky was walking quickly until he found a deserted room. Sam wasn’t far behind.

“ _Buck_?” he tried, letting the man turn to face him as he closed the door behind them.

Suddenly, the long haired man was all in his space, cold blue eyes against warm browns eyes. He was daring him to say something.

“ _That night, it was an accident, right_?” says Sam, sure that Bucky knew exactly was this was about.

_“I told you, not five minute ago that I don’t do “accident” Sam”_

_“So I didn’t invent it, you did that! You touched my balls and...”_

_“And your dick was suddenly in my mouth, yeah, I did. It made you cum”_ finishes Bucky without one once of shame whatsoever.

Sam eyes are wild, his mouth is gaping.

_“Do you have to say it like that?”_

“ _What? Call a spade a spade. You didn’t seem so concerned when you started fucking her during our sixty-nine, getting your dick, balls and ass all in my view_ ”

“ _I warned you Bucky! I told you to move, you didn’t move!”_

“ _Why would I move? I was perfectly fine, you looked like you needed a hand and you put your dick in my mouth so…_ ”

Sam feels the need to defend his integrity, no matter the subject. Even an uncomfortable one like their infamous threesome.

_“No, no, you touched my balls, I slipped and next thing I know, I felt something around my dick, I couldn’t believe it was your mouth, I was trying to make sense of it and I couldn’t.”_

“ _Well, now you know_ ” says Bucky annoyed.

 _“Well, excuse me, who does that? Who touch their friend balls and take their dick in their mouth during a threesome with a lady_?” Sam voice is high pitched, Bucky is still so close he can feel his breath on his lips.

“ _First of all, your definition of lady is a little weird and secondly, maybe someone who thought it would be his only chance to be close to a person he has feeling for_ ” Bucky wince, by his face, Sam understand that he didn’t meant to confess that.

_“Oh, you like me?”_

_“No”_

_“You like me”_ he repeats, more seriously. Bucky bites his lips.

 _“Maybe_ ”

Bucky’s face is red but he doesn’t stop looking at Sam. The man can’t hold his grin.

“ _You won’t need an excuse if you date me_ ”


End file.
